


Evergreen

by alkjira



Series: Evergreen [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir's and Bard's relationship continues to grow. The 'I love you's have been said, but that doesn't mean everything is settled.</p><p>-<br/><em> “If you're trying to be reassuring it has quite the opposite effect.”</em></p><p> <em>Bard sighed and lowered his head for a moment before meeting Lindir’s worried gaze once more. “I just- you will need to return to your Lord if you get the trade agreement with Erebor, right?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that is a bit of a plant pun in the summary, I couldn't resist.
> 
> Look people who I've dragged into this ship, there is more!

Finally the day came when Lindir got a response from Erebor. He would be granted an audience in a week’s time. Or, as the Consort Under the Mountain called it: he was very welcome to stop by for tea.

“Congratulations,” Bard said when Lindir told him, though the smile on the man’s lips did not quite reach his eyes.  
  
Lindir’s excitement faded. “Bard, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Bard said, reaching over the table to take Lindir’s hand, brushing his thumb over Lindir’s knuckles. “You’ve waited for this, I’m happy for you.”  
  
He brought Lindir’s hand up to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to it, smile turning genuine, but Lindir was only slightly reassured.  
  
“There is something wrong.”  
  
Bard opened his mouth, closed it again, and sighed. “I-“  
  
“Daaaad!” Tilda yelled.  
  
Lindir reflexively tried to pull his hand out of Bard’s, but Bard didn’t let him, instead giving him a _look_.  
  
“We’re just holding hands,” he said quietly. “It’s not like I’ve got you bent over the table.”  
  
“Bard!” Lindir protested, cheeks flushing.  
  
Bard snorted. “Though you might make the same-“  
  
“Dad!” Tilda poked her head into the dining room. “I’m going over to Lisa. She’s gotten a rabbit!”  
  
“And when will you be back?”  
  
“Quicker if you let me have a rabbit of my own?” Tilda said hopefully.  
  
“Dinner time,” Bard determined. “Don’t be late.”  
  
“Fine!” And with that she was off. Only to return again mere moments later, clinging to the door-frame as she shot her father a suspicious look. “We’re not _eating_ rabbit tonight are we?”  
  
“Roasted chicken,” Bard promised, and Tilda smiled and bounced away once more.  
  
Once she was gone Bard chuckled slightly and twisted his hand; sliding his fingers between Lindir’s, and giving a small squeeze.  
  
“I think she survived witnessing this horror.”  
  
“Bard,” Lindir said reproachfully. “I just wish to avoid making your children uncomfortable.”  
  
“And they agree with that plan,” Bard said and brought his other hand up to trace his fingers down Lindir’s slim wrist; revealed as his sleeve had slipped to rest on forearm. “Which is why they’ve taken to announcing their presence quite loudly before entering a room.”  
  
Lindir’s eyes widened, and a hot blush spread over his cheeks. “They- know?”  
  
An amused look in his eyes Bard stroked a single finger over the inside of Lindir’s wrist. “I’m assuming that you’re not asking if they know about us in general seeing as you’ve been staying in my room for quite some time. I don’t think they believe I force you to sleep on the floor. And they do know how babes are made, even if; and here’s another assumption, I don’t think they’ll expect any from us.”  
  
Lindir would never be able to look the children in the eyes again, and his small noise of despair contrasted sharply against Bard’s chuckle.  
  
“I do not understand you,” the Man said and nudged their feet together beneath the table. “How can you blush like that when you’re also able to fuck me well enough that I see stars and you take my co-”

“Bard!”

The Man shrugged slightly. “No one around here but us.”  
  
“Small pots have big ears,” Lindir argued.  
  
“Sure, but all the little pots are off playing with their little friends,” Bard said and smiled. “I’m not suggesting to actually bend you over the table but I can definitely talk about doing it.” Bard’s voice dropped into a husky murmur. “I’ve _thought_ about you and this table before.”  
  
“We _eat_ at this table,” Lindir said, somewhat less firmly than he perhaps should have.

His resolve was weakening at the same rate as his knees did, and it was fortunate he was already sitting down.  
  
“Interesting that you should mention that,” Bard smirked, but as Lindir made another small, shocked noise the Man couldn’t help but snicker, and he leaned forward to cup his hand to Lindir’s burning cheek. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease. I know you value privacy. And propriety.”  
  
Despite Bard’s mirth, which was kind and not in any way mocking, Lindir knew that the Man wanted more than what they currently had. Bard wouldn’t mind walking hand in hand on the streets, or even doing more than that in public, like kissing.

The thought made Lindir’s cheeks darken a little further still, but he covered Bard’s hand with his own.

“It’s not-“  
  
“Proper,” Bard finished for him, and he wasn't _wrong_ , even if it was a lot shorter explanation than the one Lindir would have given. “I understand. I really don't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Then his small smile turn sly. “But you have been fooling yourself if you think the children do not know about us.”  
  
“I-“ The reply Lindir has been about to make disappeared when Bard's smile did, as the Man's eyes flickered to the table and the letter inviting Lindir to Erebor.  
  
The smile was back again a moment later, but it was not the same.  
  
“What's _wrong_?” Lindir asked again, not about to get side-tracked this time.  
  
“It really is nothing,” Bard said, and gently brushed his thumb over Lindir’s cheek before pulling back. When he tried to move his other hand it was Lindir’s turn to resist, tightening his fingers on Bard’s.  
  
“If you're trying to be reassuring it has quite the opposite effect.”  
  
Bard sighed and lowered his head for a moment before meeting Lindir’s worried gaze once more. “I just- you will need to return to your Lord if you get the trade agreement with Erebor, right?”  
  
If Lindir had not been confused by the, to him, radical change of subject, it was possible that he might have clued in a little sooner. But as it was he merely wondered if Bard was _still_ trying to avoid the question.  
  
“Yes, I will need to return to Rivendell.” It came out with a slightly questioning lilt to it, because Lindir really could not understand what that had to do with anything.  
  
Bard made that same strange smile as earlier that day. “Of course. But you’ll come back for visits I hope?”  
  
Lindir blinked. “Visits?

“You- I will have limited opportunity to travel to Rivendell.”

Why would-  
  
 _Oh_.

“I’m coming back. Here. I’m-“ Lindir covered their intertwined hands with his free one, but that was not enough and he pulled back, tugged his hand loose and rose to his feet. Bard rose as well, a worried frown having settled on his brow. It cleared when Lindir moved close and cupped Bard’s face between his palms, pressing a chaste kiss to the crease between Bard’s eyebrows.

“I will go to Lord Elrond and give my report, but I won't stay. I will return here.”  
  
“Really?” Bard asked, his hands tentatively settling on Lindir’s sides, not entirely sure of their welcome, and Lindir felt a sharp sting of regret at that. He never wanted Bard to think himself unwanted, not when the truth of the matter was that Lindir had never wanted anything more.  
  
“Of course, Meleth nín. I could do nothing else.”

Lindir felt the tension drain from Bard, saw the lines in his face disappear, and he admonished himself for not having known about this earlier.  
  
“But your duty?” Bard asked, some of the strain crawling back into him, straightening his spine and allowing a hint of the frown to return. “Your Lord-“  
  
“Lord Elrond will understand,” Lindir promised. “He would not ask me to remain in Rivendell when my heart has been left in another place entirely.”  
  
Lindir knew that to be true, knew that his Lord would not try and forbid him from making this choice, but he did not tell Bard that Lord Elrond might prefer to be told that Lindir had formed a bond with one of the Elves of Mirkwood, and not a mortal Man.  
  
He did not wish to open old wounds anew, and even though he knew Lord Elrond still grieved his twin, that grief could not rule _Lindir’s_ heart. His heart had already made its choice.  
  
And as he stood looking into Bard’s eyes, feeling the warmth of his body as Bard swayed closer; his eyes flicking down to Lindir’s lips and back up again, Lindir could not be sorry about it.  
  
If he’d been a soldier he might have already given his life in war, perhaps under his Lord’s command. And truthfully, he’d rather give his life for love, on the order of his heart. No matter what would happen in the future, Lindir would not regret it.   
  
Leaning down to touch his lips to Bard was the easiest thing he’d ever done, and it was Lindir who deepened it, sliding his arms around Bard’s broad shoulders and humming softly, happily, when Bard’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, pulling him closer still.

-

That night Lindir couldn’t find rest.  
  
Bard was a warm comforting presence by his side, the Man’s arm slung low over Lindir’s stomach.  
  
Lindir could feel and hear each slow breath that Bard made, and he tried to let that soothe him, but it would not work.

Slipping out from beneath Bard’s arm, out of bed, prompted a few low murmurs, but the Man did not wake.  
  
Normally Lindir would not have left a note, as he did not plan to go far, nor stay for very long, but he did not wish for Bard to wake up and find him gone without knowing where.  
  
The message was not long, simply the word: _outside_ , and he left the note on what had become his side of the bed, resisting the urge to run his fingers through Bard’s sleep-mussed hair.  
  
-

The night was warm, too warm for dew to have settled on the ground and dressed only in his nightclothes Lindir stretched out on the small patch of grass outside the house.  
  
It was either too late or too early for anyone else to be awake, and the surrounding houses were all dark, and silent, apart from the occasional sound from a chicken or other animal.

The sky was clear and full of stars, and they seemed to grow in number the longer Lindir spent watching them.  
  
He did not know how much time had passed, but when he heard the door opening behind him the sky; apart from the bright stars, was still dark, and dawn had not yet decided to claim the new day.  
  
“Lindir?” Bard said, voice rough but soft, like the tongue of a cat.  
  
“Good morning,” Lindir said, sitting up and turning to look at him as the he crossed the small distance separating them, kneeling down next to him.  
  
“Good morning,” Bard said, looking a mix between amused and concerned. “Is everything all right?”  
  
“I couldn’t find my rest tonight,” Lindir said.  
  
“And you thought you’d give it a try out here instead?”  
  
Lindir smiled slightly. “Not really. But I find the stars comforting.”  
  
Bard glanced up, and then he rested a hand against the grass as he manoeuvred himself to sit like Lindir; their sides brushing together.  
  
Lindir’s smile grew wider as Bard tugged at him to lie back down again, and he reached out for Bard’s hand as they lay side by side on the soft grass.  
  
“So, comforting?” Bard prompted.  
  
“Yes,” Lindir agreed, and he turned his head to the side to look at Bard, who was smiling back at him, a small, incredibly fond smile.  
  
Lindir surprised them both when he stretched his neck and kissed Bard, needing to know what that smile tasted like.

“This is not a protest, but we’re, outside?” Bard said when they broke the kiss.  
  
“Only the stars are awake,” Lindir said and pressed his lips to Bard’s jaw, enjoying the rough rasp of stubble against his skin

“And you don’t mind the stars watching?”  
  
It was a question asked in jest, but Lindir answered it seriously and sincerely. “I'd like to think they'll watch and remember us, long after we're gone. That's comforting.”  
  
Bard was silent for a few moments, then he chuckled. “I’m sorry, but at the moment all I can think of is making love with you beneath the stars. To really give them something to remember.”  
  
“We’d need to go away from Dale,” Lindir mused. “It’s really not an activity suited for a garden.” One of the children could come looking for their father, and if they were... preoccupied it was possible that Lindir would not hear them, and then there’d be no doubt. Lindir would never be able to meet their eyes ever again.  
  
Just the thought of it made him squirm.  
  
“Are you serious?” Bard asked, surprise heavy in his voice and Lindir turned to look at him again and frowned.  
  
“You can’t think it appropriate to make love here? Not when-“  
  
“No, I mean- You’d- _outside_?”  
  
“You find it inappropriate?”  
  
Bard stared at him. “I’m surprised that you don’t.”  
  
Oh. Worrying his bottom lip a little with his teeth, Lindir inched away from Bard, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.  
  
“No, no,” Bard protested once he realised what was going on, and he placed his hand on Lindir’s chest. “I did not mean it like that. But you- and I don’t mean this as a reproach, you prefer to not even hold hands in public? But you’d be all right with making love on the ground, outside. No bed, no roof, no walls.”  
  
“That is generally what one means with outside, yes,” Lindir said and the corners of his mouth twitched. “And yes, I’d be all right with that. Assuming no one else was around, and it seems unlikely that we’d be not be able to find privacy away from Dale considering-“  
  
Bard made a small sound at the back of his throat before leaning over to claim Lindir’s mouth in a quick, rough kiss.  
  
“We’re doing that,” he said hoarsely. “As soon as I can find someone to watch the children. And we’ll go far enough that you won’t need to be quiet at all. I want to hear you _scream_ for me.”  
  
Lindir flushed. “I don’t think I am the screaming type.”  
  
Bard’s grin was more than a little predatory, but the hand cupping Lindir’s cheek was gentle.  
  
“I’ll take that as a challenge.”  
  
After sharing another kiss they remained on the grass, arms wrapped around each other, their legs entangled, and continued to watch the sky together.  
  
When Bard chuckled Lindir turned to look at him.

“I just realised,” Bard said. “I can see stars without you fucking me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got a tumblr (unlike me, lol) I'd suggest telling everyone that Lindir/Bard is awesome. Get the word out.


End file.
